


Aone w/ a Chubby/Plus-sized s/o

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chubby Reader, Fluff, Gen, headcanons, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Aone w/ a Chubby/Plus-sized s/o

  * first of all, he loves you more for personality
  * he knows best of all that looks don’t define people
  * that being said, he does love the extra weight
  * he’s a big guy, and even though you’re probably not as tall as him, he likes to know that he wont like crush you or somethin
  * he’s not super comfy with pda however he usually has his arm around your shoulder or around your waist
  * in private tho,,
  * ~~cuddle bug~~
  * iron wall turns into babey
  * constantly wrapped around you somehow
  * he will pull you into his lap at some point
  * if you say anything about crushing him he’s just like “?”
  * bb doesn’t see the possibility
  * he cannot fathom
  * you wanna make food? you now have another set of hands i guess
  * he’ll help as long as he can stay right behind you
  * he likes to spoon when you cuddle/sleep but also likes facing you
  * the only reason is so he can stare at his amazing s/o
  * also to kiss your cheeks and forehead and nose and lips and-
  * he just really loves kissing you okay?
  * he just really loves _**you**_ okay?
  * you’re just so amazing to him
  * your _everything_ is just so amazing to him
  * you are his god/goddess
  * and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t show it




End file.
